Usually, the packing of industrial absorbent or adsorbent products, for example, for containing oil spillage, was made in hermetic packages, which had to be torn or cut open. These characteristics made them particularly unsuitable when part of the product was consumed, since it was extremely difficult to preserve the rest of the product inside the package without leakage occurring.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a package for packing industrial absorbent or adsorbent products, which enables one to consume part of the product and preserve part of it inside the package, without leakage occurring. In addition, it facilitates the pouring and control of the amount of product to be poured.